Oubli
by disc0-cherryx
Summary: SPOILER chap 275 Ishida et Renji se retrouvent confrontés à un Arrancar qui les laissera complètement désoeuvrés. OneShot léger IshidaRenji


Lecteurs du jour, bonjour!

Ceci est ma première fic Bleach, mais je ne dirais pas comme toutes ces personnes flippées d'être "indulgent" ou bien "de faire des remarques constructives", c'est seulement ce qui m'est venu sur le coeur après avoir lu les derniers scans; peu de monde a pensé au pairing Ishida/Renji, mais personnellement, je le trouve étrangement parfait, comme la glace et le feu. Allez savoir pourquoi. Bref.

Bonne lecture.

**Oubli.**

- Il est parti?

La phrase de Renji résonna contre les murs de la salle où Ishida et lui avaient combattu contre Szayel Aporro, le 8e Espada. Bien que le mot _combattre _ne soit pas très approprié; les murs de la pièce aspirant l'éenerigie spirituelle, ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Eviter. Encaisser. Souffir. Jusqu'à ce que l'Espada se lasse de jouer avec eux et ne les abandonne, tous deux étendus le corps ensanglanté sur les pierres de Las Noches. "Ce type est malade", pensa Renji, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Cet homme avait _mangé_ un de ses subordonnés sous leurs yeux; il avait un regard malsain et un esprit pervers qui lui donnaient froid dans le dos. Il n'avait jamais eu à combattre ce genre d'ennemis auparavant et ces particularités ne faisaient que le distraire d'autant plus. La pensée égoïste d'être heureux ne pas avoir eu à entrer en contact avec lui le traversa; Ishida n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Renji tourna la tête pour voir son camarade, écroulé sur le flanc à quelques mètres de lui. Dans cette position, il avait l'air d'une poupée désarticulée. Ishida. Durant leur combat, le Quincy avait risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour sauver la sienne. Il était devenu un frère d'armes.Et pourtant, alors qu'il le regardait comme ça, il ne voyait rien qu'un être fragile et malmené.

- Il est parti? répéta Renji.

Ishida ouvrit ses yeux. Ses paupières papillonèrent, dévoilant ses yeux d'un bleu si profond. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce sont ces yeux que Renji a remarqué en premier, ces yeux si bleus qu'ils en étaient choquants. Cette nuit-là, où Ishida s'était retrouvé confronté à lui pour protéger Rukia, le Quincy adoptait une expression d'indifférence totale, mais ses yeux reflétaient tant d'émotions qu'ils semblaient flamboyer. Et à présent, le Shinigami était troublé de ne voir qu'un puits insondable de couleur bleue.

- Je ne ressens plus son reiatsu, murmura Ishida, sans force. Il ne reviendra pas, je pense.

Sa voix était toute aussi dénuée d'émotions que ses iris. Renji hésita.

- Ishida, si c'est à cause de ce qu'il...

Ishida ferma ses paupières et Renji vit la chair de poule couvrir les bras du garçon. C'était ça.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida avait mal. Atrocement mal. Il avait pris plus que des mauvais coups dans ce combat et il avait conscience qu'un de ses poumons avait été touché; sa bouche était pleine de son propre sang. Il avait l'impression qu'aucun de ses membres ne voulait lui obéïr, mais malgré tout, ils lui transmettaient leur souffrance. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible... Et il détestait ça.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit l'Espada avancer vers lui. De plus en plus près. Et son cour de battre de plus en plus vite, malgré sa basse pression artérielle.

Il s'accroupit juste à côté de lui. Uryuu voyait son visage juste au-dessus de lui, ces yeux fous et ce sourire sadique qu'il arborait depuis le début du combat. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il se dégageait de cet homme une aura malsaine qui le terrorisait au plus haut point. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de fuir le plus loin possible, sans se retourner ni jeter le moindre coup d'oeil. Le sentiment d'être la proie et lui le prédateur.

- Et bien, et bien... J'en attendais plus de toi, Quincy. Qui aurait cru que tu tomberais si vite, eh? Mais tout n'est pas encore perdu. Tu as encore un petit peu d'intérêt à mes yeux. J'ai toujours entendu dire que les Quincy avaient un goût délicieux...

Après avoir vu un des hommes de Szayel se faire littéralement dévorer, Ishida eut la pensée glaciale que le même sort l'attendait. Et qu'il n'y pouvait absolument rien.

Il vit l'Espada se pencher vers lui jusqu'à distinguer le moindre cil. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, il sentit des lèvres se presser contre les siennes et une langue se frayer un passage à travers ses dents.

Le Quincy sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Etait-ce une torture psychologique de plus? Ishida voulut tourner la tête pour rompre ce baiser, mais des doigts crochus s'emparèrent de ses cheveux, et en un coup sec, dévoilèrent la peau pâle de sa gorge. Puis un souffle brûlant contre con oreille.

- Si tu essayes ça encore une fois, je te brise la nuque, susurra Szayel-Aporro d'une voix taquine. Alors je te conseille d'y prendre plaisir mon petit Quincy...

La langue revint explorer sa bouche. Ishida se força à penser que ce n'était pas vrai, rien de tout ça n'était en train d'arriver, que ce n'était pas lui dans son corps et que ce n'étais pas _lui_ dans sa bouche. Tout son être tremblait, le toucher de ce monstre le répugnait à un point qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant.Il voulait mordre, arracher cette langue désespérément longue et habile, la recracher et voir le morceau de chair rouge souiller les dalles du palais.

l'Espada abandonna les lèvres du Quincy qui ne put s'empêche de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais contrairement à ce qu'Ishida espérait, il n'arrêta pas là son supplice. Il sentit son souffle chaud le long de son cou, puis était-ce... un baiser? Il avait eu l'effet d'une piqûre. Vénéneuse. Douloureuse. Atroce. Ishida eut un haut-le-coeur.

Tandis que l'Espada s'affairait sur sa gorge, il se demanda ce que faisait Renji à ce moment-même. Il devait être en train de reprendre des forces. Le caprice de leur ennemi était une opportunité à saisir pour souffler un peu , le Quincy le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr Renji pour le laisser entre les griffes de cet être infâme.Le haïr du plus profond de son coeur, de son âme, pour les horreurs qu'il était en train d'endurer, pour son honneur qui était en train de partir en fumée. Etait-il à ce point faible pour simplement repousser l'Espada, était-il blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir effectuer le moindre geste? Ishida savait que ces hypothèses étaient plus que probables, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter ces mains aux doigts serpentins qui s'infiltraient dans son costume de Quincy, ces lèvres aussi tranchantes que des griffes et cette langue horrible, qui lui laissait l'impression d'être détruit de l'intérieur.

Une fois encore, il essaya de repousser son opposant, le poussant faiblement de sa main. Main qui se retrouva abominablement plaquée au sol par celle de l'Espada.

- J'en ai bientôt fini avec toi, alors repousse un peu tes ardeurs, mon joli...

Ishida avait besoin de tout, mais surtout pas d'entendre cette phrase. Ses traits se crispèrent et le masque vola en éclats. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Suivi d'un petit cri, mélange de surprise et de douleur.

Szayel avait planté ses dents juste à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir, elles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans la chair et les muscles. Ishida se retint difficilement de hurler. Si encore ce n'était qu'une douleur brève, comme un coup de zanpakutoh qu'il n'aurait pu éviter, ou une flèche qui se serait enfoncée dans son corps... Au contraire, il s'agissait là d'une douleur lente, de plus en plus cruelle et mordante au fur et à mesure que les dents tranchaient la peau, les fibres... Ishida se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

Puis aussi brusquement qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés, les crocs acérés se retirèrent, laissant Ishida faible et haletant. Szayel-Aporro se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et le dévisagea, la lame dégainée de son sourire ornant son visage. Lame ornée du sang d'Ishida.

- Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies... Ton sang est vraiment exquis, Quincy. Dommage que j'aie déjà l'estomac rempli du hollow que j'ai avalé pour recouvrer mes forces, sinon je n'aurais pas hésité à te _dévorer jusqu'aux os_...

Ishida ne savait pas s'il fallait se réjouir pour savoir que tout cela était fini, ou frissoner à la pensée du sort auquel il avait échappé. L'Espada eut comme un petit soupir de frustration et conclut:

- Je crois que j'en ai fini avec vous. Les autres se chargeront de vous achever, n'ayez crainte. Considérez ce répit comme un remerciement pour m'avoir autant amusé. Bonne chance, finit-il avec un rictus.

Et il partit. L'échos de ses pas leur parvint pendant quelques instants encore, puis disparut la moindre trace de sa présence. Ne restaient plus qu'eux et l'immensité de Las Noches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji gardait les yeux rivés sur Ishida. Et sans vraiment en être conscient, le détaillait.

Posait ses yeux sur ses pomettes hautes et ses cils aux contours dansants. S'attardait sur ses lèvres ourlées entr'ouvertes, et bleuies par le froid les ayant subitement envahi. Survolait la gorge blanche et gracile, passait par les mèches de cheveux noirs, contrastant avec la peau de procelaine. Observait ses mains aux doigts longs et fins. Ces mains élégantes et néanmoins tâchées de sang. Parcourues de violents frissons.

- Tu as froid, constata Renji.

- Je n'ai pas froid, le contredit Ishida. Je vais bien.

Renji savait qu'aucune des deux phrases que son camarade avait prononcé n'était vraie. Il le voyait, tremblant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, apathique. Avec un grognement de douleur, il commença à se déplacer vers lui en rampant, malgré ses blessures se réveillant à chaque battement de coeur. La distance le séparant du Quincy lui paraissait interminable. Mais il devait la franchir. Il le lui devait.

Finalement arriva le moment où sa main rencontra celle d'Ishida. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il s'étendit sur le dos, reprenant son souffle, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Il se retourna vers son compagnon et vit qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction. Pas même un battement de cil. Renji s'en sentit un peu vexé, même s'il savait qu'il était dans un état proche du traumatisme.

- Allez, viens, lui fit Renji, le regard perdu au plafond.

- ... Quoi? demanda Ishida, une trace d'incompréhension perçant dans sa voix.

- Je t'ai dit de venir, tête d'ampoule! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour que tu restes là à grelotter comme un mendiant. Viens près de moi, je te ferais partager ma chaleur.

Renji laissa lentement retomber sa tête de côté pour voir la réaction du Quincy, qui prenant un air sceptique, lui répondit d'un ton aussi glacial que l'air les environnant:

- Je n'ai pas froid.

- Baka, grogna Renji, en passant un bras sous l'épaule d'Ishida pour le coller à lui.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son torse, le faisant frissoner. Tout contre lui, il sentait un coeur battre très vite et très fort. A son tour, Renji passa son autre bras sur le dos d'Ishida, se retrouvant face à face. Il sentait les muscles raidis sous ses mains calleuses, qu'il essaya de réchauffer un peu en les frottant de son bras. L'idée ne parut pas le traverser que c'était moins la cause du froid que celle de la gêne. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et murmura tout près de son oreille:

- Ca va mieux maintenant?

Pendant un moment, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Puis quelque chose d'humide contre sa peau. Etait-ce... une larme?

- Pourquoi? entendit-il. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait?

Un instant, Renji ne comprit pas ce dont il était en train de parler. Il s'éloigna un peu d'Ishida et vit son visage baigné de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes, le souffle saccadé par les sanglots.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêché de me faire ça? _Pourquoi?!_

Renji sentit son coeur se serrer au fond de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus affronter ces yeux emplis de détresse et de reproches; doucement, il posa sa main contre la nuque d'Ishida et l'approcha de son épaule. Celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance et cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de Renji. Les sanglots secouaient son maigre corps entre les bras du Shinigami.

- Shhh... Je... Je suis désolée Ishida.

Il le pensait réellement. Du plus profond de son âme.

Quand cela était arrivé, Renji avait les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Il n'avait même plus la force de lever ses paupières. Il sentait que quelque chose était en train de se passer, à cause de ce silence et de ces bruits de succion, de ces gémissement désespérés et tout simplement du manque d'attention dont on lui portait. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'il réussit à rassembler assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qui se déroulait juste à côté de lui.

Cette vue lui donna réellement la nausée. L'Espada arpentant la gorge du Quincy de la même façon qu'il lècherait les derniers os d'un plat délicieux lui donna envie de vomir. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à cette vue. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet ennemi qui le dissuadait de faire quoique ce soit pendant son petit manège; le même pressentiment que l'on a lorsque l'on tombe sur un fauve en train de dévorer sa proie. Renji n'avait pas eu la force de se soustraire à ce pressentiment, et à présent, il le regrettait amèrement. Il s'était dit que ce ne devait pas être si terrible, que ce n'était pas douloureux, et qu'après, il n'en resterait rien. Renji avait seulement oublié qu'Ishida n'avait pas comme lui vécu des centaines d'années, mais pas même une vingtaine. Et que de ce fait, il était bien plus fragile.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Me pardonneras-tu un jour? reprit-il un ton plus bas.

Un silence de quelques secondes qui parurent aussi longues que des heures. Une voix.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura Uryuu faiblement. Fais-moi oublier, s'il te plaît..., ajouta-t-il encore plus bas, si bas que même Renji eut du mal à distinguer les paroles dans le souffle.

Renji ne pouvait le lui refuser. Et au fond de lui-même, inconsciemment, il s'en réjouissait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida avait l'impression de brûler. Il sentait le feu sur sa peau aussi bien qu'il sentait les mains de Renji courir sur son corps. Et ils se mélangeaient. Oui, Ishida avait toujours su que Renji était quelqu'un de passionné, rien qu'à la force de son sourire en lame, la manière dont il combattait, et même les plus petits gestes le trahissaient. Rien que cette flambée de cheveux rouges en étaient la preuve la plus évidente. Ces cheveux rouges qui étaient comme une caresse contre sa peau et prenant forme de flammes lui léchant le corps. Les baisers n'étaient que violence et franchise, si différents de ceux de l'_autre_, emplis de voracité et de tendresse feinte. Les lèvres étaient pressantes, la langue avide et donnait tant que le Quincy n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tout prendre. Tout ce dont il était sûr était la proximité de leurs corps enfiévrés, et l'envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Ishida sentait son corps plier sous l'effet du feu salavateur et s'y abandonnait complètement. S'y perdait, s'y réfugiait. Et ne demandait qu'à brûler vif.

Jusqu'à ce que le feu ne devienne braises, puis cendres. Ne restant plus que la chaleur douce et diffuse de l'âtre éteint.

Et l'oubli.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Renji...

Il sentait le coeur d'Ishida battre calmement près du sien. Beaucoup plus lentement, mais il battait d'une façon qui lui parut sereine.Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa et se perdit dans les cheveux de jais de son compagnon.

- Merci de m'avoir brûlé à m'en faire oublier.

"Et de m'avoir laissé ta marque gravée au fer sur le coeur."


End file.
